The War Of Sin
by TheLastStand09
Summary: It's been ten years since the defeat of Salem and everyone is enjoying the time of peace. But another war is on the horizon. An evil just as strong as Salem. The member's of Team RWBY and their friends must now fight the human embodiment's of mankind's Seven Sins. They will do whatever it takes to protect their families.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N.) Hello and welcome to a very random Idea I got lol. I don't know how people are going to view this but I wanted to at least try it out. Thank you for taking the time to read and let me know what you think at the end. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mama! Wake up, wake up! It's my birthday!"

Yang Xiao Long groaned with her face buried in the pillow as she felt her mattress quickly dip and undip from someone jumping on it. The thirty year old blonde finally rolled over and opened her eyes. The older woman couldn't help but smile at the little cat faunus who was still jumping on the mattress, a big grin on her face. A grin that perfectly matched her own.

"Yin how many time's have I told you about jumping on the bed?" The blonde said a bit sternly.

The girl. Yin. Immediately stopped and decided to pounce on her mother. Giving her a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry mama! I'm just excited!"

Yang who was used to these hugs by now hugged her now seven year old daughter back. Sometimes the blonde can't believe how much her daughter looked so much like herself and her wife. Yin definitely got her mother's look's even the cat ear's and tail. But she also had long blonde hair and lilac eyes. The older blonde still can't thank science enough for letting the couple have a child with both of their genes. Yang also thought her daughter looked cute in her little black shit with a yellow dragon on it and dark blue pants.

Yang chuckled. "Alright since it's your birthday i'll let it slide just this once." She gave a quick kiss to the little blonde's forehead. "Love you Yin. Happy birthday."

Yin beamed and snuggled in her mother's arm. "Love you too mama!" The little cat faunus then hopped out of her mother's arm and off the bed. "Mommy is making chocolate chip pancakes! You better hurry before I eat them all mama!"

Yang shook her head in amusement as the little girl's feet pitter pattered across the bedroom floor and out the room. "Not if I eat them first munchkin!" The older blonde then stretched with a yawn and looked over at the end table next to her bed and smiled at the two photo's.

The first one was the picture taken right after Salem's defeat. Yang shivered slightly remembering that horrible ordeal...That fight. It was a miracle that they won. But they did and everyone made it out alive. Except. Yang glanced down at her left leg. The yellow and black prosthetic leg.

She remember's the battle with that psycho Tyrian during the last push against Salem. How he jabbed his new and improved stinger into her leg with a more powerful hand made poison. At the time there was only one thing she could have done and it hurt her even more that Blake had to be the one to do it. After their victory the blonde and her crush took some alone time together. To help each other cope with what happened. During that time they finally admitted their feeling's for one another and the healing process truly began. Yang knew it wasn't the end of her career. Hell if Mercury could do it with two prosthetic legs why couldn't she with one?

Then when the new couple came back from their private vacation everyone hosted a big victory party and that was when the photo was taken.

The photo next to it will always be her favorite. It was her first family photo. A younger Yang and Blake. The cat girl holding their newborn daughter with the blond's arm's around them smiling with pride.

The older blonde finally hopped out of bed cracked her back and groaned after hearing a snap. "Damn i'm getting old." She went over to her dresser and open the top drawer. The gleam of her arm/ gauntlet weapon glistening in the light. "Time to get the day started."

The brawler who was now dressed walked into the kitchen to see her daughter mowing down a stack of pancakes and her wife at the stove making more. The blonde formed a teasing grin on her lips and signaled for Yin to keep quiet. The blonde girl grinned back and pretended to zip her lips as the older woman tiptoed to the stove.

When the blonde was in hugging distance she opened her arms up but before she could surprise her wife Blake spoke without turning around. "Nice try Yang. But it hasn't worked in nine years and it won't work now." Blake teased as she flipped a pancake over.

Yang just shrugged with a smile and hugged her anyway. "One of these day's kitten. One of these day's." Yang kissed the side of her neck as the older cat faunus moved her head to the side to give her wife better access. "Ready for another 'purrrrrrrrfect day'?"

Blake rolled her eyes at her wife's pun. "It was perfect till you said that."

"But mommy. Mama would never cause a, 'CATastrophe' on my birthday." Yin said with a big grin.

Blake groaned as Yang gave her daughter a thumbs up. Much to the black haired girls horror and everyone else's her daughter picked up some of Yang's habits. She still doesn't know how she's still alive living with two Yang's. "Sit down or no pancake's for you." Blake warned.

Yang put a hand over her chest. "You wound me Blake. Wound me!"

Yin pushed her plate in an empty spot next to her. "I'll share with you mama!"

The parent's smiled at their daughters kind gesture. The brawler walked over behind her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Thank's munchkin. That's really nice of you."

Blake went back to making breakfast. A bright smile on her lips. She wiped away a lone tear, thanking whatever higher power for giving her this life.

...

It was early afternoon when The family arrived at the small park in patch. Yang was setting up a barbecue station while Blake and Yin set up two picnic tables.

After setting up a table cloth Yin asked her mom. "Mommy? Where do babies come from?"

Blake froze immediately. "Oh...Uh. They come from the tummies of other mom's after being put in there with love." The older faunus knew that question was going to be brought up sooner or later because of a certain couple that was approaching. "Hey Yang! Ruby and Jaune are here!"

Yin beamed and turned around running towards the two ex team leaders. "Aunt Ruby! Uncle Jaune!"

They both beamed as Jaune caught the running girl. "Hey there Yin! Happy birthday!"

After a tight hug making Jaune wheeze Ruby chuckled and held her arms out. "Come here birthday girl! Aunt Ruby need's a hug!"

Yin was more than happy to oblige. The little blonde let her uncle go who took deep breaths to get air back into his lungs and settled herself in her aunt's arms. "I missed you aunt Ruby! Can I play with my cousin yet?"

The silver eyes woman chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry honey but they are still growing, see?" They both glanced down to see a slightly large baby bump. Ruby was four months in.

Yang took a moment to watch the scene before her. The brawler was so happy for her little sister and Jaune. A couple years after their fight with Salem Jaune, much to everyone's shock, asked Ruby out on a date. Of course being the protective older sister Yang didn't like that one bit. But she quickly accepted it when Ruby decided to give the young man a chance. Sure he was clumsy and not as strong as everyone else in they're group of friends but he does have a heart of gold and was one of the nicest guy's Yang ever met. Plus it was nice seeing him finally move on from Pyrrha. Yang couldn't wait to be an aunt herself.

When the younger sister set Yin down the little blonde grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her over to the swing set. "Can you push me aunt Ruby!"

Yang laughed. She loved seeing her sister get along so well with her daughter. " _Summer would have been so proud of you Ruby."_ She was broken from her thoughts when Jaune walked over. "Hey Jaune. How are things?"

He smiled as they shared a handshake. "Pretty good. A little nervous but good."

Blake came over and shared a quick hug with the blonde man before saying. "Don't worry Jaune. It's scary, trust us we know. But you and Ruby are going to be great parents."

The busty blonde nodded in agreement. "She's right vomit boy. Beside's us of course, I can't think of anyone else deserving to be parents."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It's been how many years and your STILL calling me that?"

Yang shrugged with a teasing grin. "Hey I still call Weiss princess."

The blonde man looked around before asking. "Hey where is Weiss?"

The cat woman sighed and answered. "She couldn't make it. Running a company and trying to find time for her own family is tough on her." It was sad but everyone had their own lives to live. After everything with Salem and graduating as full hunters everyone kind of just went their separate way's. The heiress still visits from time to time but not as often as she would like. Same with everyone else, heck the cat faunus hasn't seen anyone from Team SSSN in three years.

Jaune nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Haven't sen much of Ren and Nora since they rebuilt their hometown and restarted a community there." He said with a tad of sadness in his voice.

Yang went back to work on the grill before the burgers she was cooking went black. "Yeah. It's hard to believe it's been eleven years since we beat that bitch Salem. It almost feels unreal that we're all here right now...I wish dad was here though."

The black haired woman hugged her taller wife from behind giving her a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "Me too Yang." Blake still remembers that day five years ago. When her father in law got sick. It's almost hard to believe that someone from one of the best huntsman team's in history died from an illness. It just shows that no one is invincible. In fact the house the Xiao Long family was living in now was the house Yang and Ruby grew up in. "I'm sure he's with us in spirit." Blake smiled when she could feel her wife's smile.

"Thank's kitten."

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

Blake groaned as both blonde's chuckled. The older cat woman turned around to see her mother and father approaching them with her dad carrying Yin on his shoulder. Ruby following behind. Blake loved her parents to death but she really didn't like how they spoil their granddaughter. But in a way it just showed how much they loved her. "Look mommy! I'm riding a big lion! Roar!"

Everyone chuckled. "Yes Yin. Your riding a big scary lion." Blake teased.

Ghira huffed. "I'm the scariest there is!"

His wife Kali shook her head. "Your just a big softy and we all know it." She said patting his big arm.

He mumbled about something of not being a softy and set his granddaughter down. "How old are you again Yin?"

The little blonde grinned as she raised seven fingers. "I'm this many! I'm an adult now!"

Kali couldn't help but squeal at her adorableness and pulled her into a hug. "You are just the cutest thing ever! Never grow up you hear me?"

Everyone almost jumped Yang when she announced the food was done. The busty blonde may not be good with a stove but give her a grill and she's a master.

...

"Happy birthday Yin!"

The little girl beamed and was almost jumping in her seat when Blake set a cake down in front of her. Seven little candles lit up. "Alright Yin make a wish and blow out the candles."

Everyone watched in silence as the birthday girl closed her eyes and hummed. A moment later she smiled and in one quick blow all the candles were burnt out. "What did you wish for?" The ex leader of Team RWBY asked while rubbing her little baby bump.

Yin shook her head. "If I tell you it won't come true."

"She's got a point there sis." Yang teased while she cut up a piece of the chocolate cake. "Here you go birthday girl, A nice big piece!"

"Yay! Thank's mama!" The little blonde didn't waste anytime digging in.

Yang and Blake passed around the last plates to they're gusts and sat down with their daughter in between them. The older blonde licked her lips. "Babe you made a really nice cake." She took a big bite getting icing all over her mouth.

Jaune nodded in agreement after swallowing a bite. "Really good. It sure beat's having cookies all the time."

His wife glared at him. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with baking cookies."

Yin smiled and said. "Yeah. Aunt Ruby's cookies are the best."

Ruby smirked. "See."

The blonde man rolled his eyes knowing he will never win the argument.

Kali decided to change the subject. "So Ruby. Have you and Jaune come up with any names yet?"

The black and red haired girl smiled softly, glancing down at her bump while rubbing it. "Yup. Well sort of. We picked out the girl name. Pyrrha Summer Rose." The ex leader leaned to the side resting her head on her husband's shoulder. They both blushed a bit but smiled. "We're keeping the gender as a surprise."

The grandmother smiled at the couple. "I think that's wonderful. I can't wait till they're born."

Yang smiled watching her family interact. She couldn't have asked for better in law's. Growing up all she had was Ruby. Sure she had her dad and Uncle but they were always busy. Qrow with his missions against Salem and dad always on missions to support her and her sister. But now as she look's around. She hasn't felt so much joy. She had a beautiful wife, an amazing daughter and sister. A nice brother in law, and parent in law's who since day one have treated her like one of their own.

She was broken from her thought's when Blake reached over and wiped away the frosting off the blonde's lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The smile on both their faces never wavering. They both knew what the other was saying without speaking it.

'I love you.'

"Ahem!"

The bumblee couple blushed and tried to pretend they weren't just caught by Ghira. "I think it's time for presents don't you?" He asked his granddaughter.

She beamed. "Yay! Presents!"

Out of nowhere Kali reached behind her back and pulled out a stack of presents that was taller than Yang. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Blake face palmed. "Mom. Please."

Everyone laughed at her embarrassment. Yin thought it was the best birthday yet.

* * *

It was close to nine p.m. when YAng started tucking Yin into bed. The little blonde surrounded by stuffed animal's she got from her grandparents. "Have a good birthday munchkin?" The older blonde asked while pulling the sheet's over the little bundle in bed.

Her daughter yawned loudly and nodded. "I had a lot of fun. But i'm really tired."

Yang chuckled. "I bet you are." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Night pumpkin." The brawler was about to close the door behind her when Yin stopped her.

"Hey mama?"

Yang turned back around. "What's up pumpkin?"

Yang could see her little eyes dart everywhere nervously. "Is it bad if I tell you what I wished for? Will it still come true?"

The older blonde smiled and walked back over to the little bed and sat down on the edge. "It'll just be between you and me ok? You can tell me anything."

The little girl smiled. "Ok. Well...I wished...For a little sister."

Yang blinked a few time's not sure if he heard right. "Oh. Well. Uh." She scratched the back of her head. "Well i'm sure your wish will come true eventually. Just be a bit patient ok?"

The seven year old closed her eyes and yawned again. "Ok mama. Love you."

Yang smiled softly as she watched her daughter fall asleep and whispered. "Love you too." She slowly and quietly got back up and tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily and made her way to her bedroom. " _Well. That just happened."_ The tall blonde never voiced it but she really did want another child around. She wanted Yin to have a relationship that she has with her own sister. " _Maybe we're ready. No I know we're ready."_

Yang opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. She saw her wife combing her hair in front of a mirror. She closed the door and walked up behind her leaning down kissing the black haired woman's lips. "Hey babe. I just learned something interesting."

The cat eared woman sighed and leaned back into the blonde. "Oh yeah?"

Yang's hands roamed down Blake's side's. "Yeah. Yin wished for a little sister."

Instead of freaking out as Yang thought she would. The black haired girl sighed happily when the blondes hands went under her night shirt. "Oh? Do you want another baby Yang?"

The blonde's smile grew and rested her chin on her wife's shoulder. "Not this time...I want to adopt. Give a sad child a loving home."

The cat faunus turned around, kissing her wife, lover, partner and best friend. When they pulled away Blake whispered. "I think that is a wonderful idea Yang."

No more words were said. Yang picked up her wife by the rump and kissed her with every ounce of love she could give while the black haired woman wrapped her legs around Yang's waist.

The blonde carried her wife over to the bed and laid them down the start to a night of passion.

They were going to add to the family. Yang couldn't be happier.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a large Cavern somewhere in Vacuo-

A group of people no more than thirty, wearing long red hooded robes were all lined up on their knees. Hand's joined in prayer. The only light in the large spacious cavern were the numerous torches scattered along the side of the cave walls. In front of them was a large stone alter.

Standing in front of the alter was a older man in his mid forties with short brown hair and green eyes. He was also wearing a robe but with his hood down. On the back of the robe was the number seven with an eye half open in the middle. His arms were up and out. On the ground of the alter were seven people tied up. two women and five men. Their cries were muffled from the cloth's over they're mouths.

The man started yelling. "Hear us now! Lords of sin! I Zeke Cohen call you from the depths of hell so you may have your revenge!" A strong wind started blowing around the cavern. The people on their knees kept on chanting a prayer.

"I offer you these sacrifices so that your powers and souls can take mortal form! I beg of you! Show us your power and rid this world of it's filth! Come forth as I call your names!"

- _The evil villain anime theme Blumenkranz starts playing-_

"Lust!" The woman on the far right screamed as a pillar of pink light engulfed her.

"Sloth!" The young man next to her was engulfed in a blue light.

"Gluttony!" The bigger man next to him was engulfed in a orange light.

"Greed!" A yellow light engulfed the middle aged man at the other end of the line up.

"Envy!" The young teenage girl next to him was engulfed in a green light.

"Wrath!" The scarred up man next to her was engulfed by a red light.

"And finally! Your leader! The most potent and most powerful sin of the seven! Pride!" The man in the middle was engulfed by a purple light.

The entire cavern started to shake and rumble as the lights grew so bright the man known as Zeke had to cover his eyes. When the light finally dies down Zeke and his followers looked up at the alter and were in stunned silence.

Lined up on the alter were seven individuals. You couldn't make them out with the darkness of the cavern concealing them. But you could tell that there were five men and two women. Each one of them surrounded by black smoke that grimm disperse into when they die. The man in the middle who seemed to be in his early thirties looked up at the small crowd in front of him. The color of his eyes glowing purple.

Silently he walked his way towards Zeke putting a hand on the weapon he carried on the left side. He stopped when Zeke and him were face to face. "You the one that summoned us?" He asked coldly as the black smoke slowly started to evaporate.

Zeke put on a brave face and got down on one knee. Bowing his head. "Yes my lord. I am known as Zeke."

Before anyone could blink the man pulled out his weapon which was a katana and had the tip of his blade of Zeke's forehead drawing a drop of blood. "How long have we've been asleep? Where's Salem?"

Zeke's body shook a bit in fear but answered. "Thousands of years my lord...Salem's dead."

The man infront of him lightly gasped, eyes going wide for a spit second. Then narrowed again. "Impossible. How?"

"Ten years ago. Ozpin and a band of his allies and former students attacked her when she least expected...She lost."

The man's grip on his katana tightened so much that it shook. "Damn you Ozpin." Again in a blink of an eye his katana was sheathed. "Why summon us?"

Zeke finally looked up at the man. He had short dark purple hair and eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt with a dark purple trench coat over it. Black loose pants and black boots. On the side of his right cheek was the symbol of Pride. His left arm was wrapped in a dark purple bandage wrapping. "I figured you want to avenge your mistress. Me and my followers will gladly help you. In fact we have info on almost all the people responsible for her death."

The man started to smile. "And in return?"

Zeke smiled back. "I want you and your allies to rid this world of the weak. Who drown themselves in constant sin. I want you to show the world what happens when mankind is run by sin."

The man grinned evilly. "Zeke, you have a deal. Who are these souls that we'll be purging of sin?"

Zeke called over one of his follower. When the man set a box down next to them he knelt down in front of the purple haired man. "Here are most of them sir." He pulled out a stack of photo's and tossed them in front of him.

Among the pictures were, All of team RWBY, JNR, Qrow Brawnwen, Raven Brawnwen, Illia, Team CFVY, and Glynda Goodwitch.

The man chuckled. "These people huh? Well let's see how deep their pride goes."

The six people behind him all grinned.

Zeke bowed his head once more. "We are forever in your debt. Lord of sin. Pride."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. The evil cliche villain anime music is from an anime called Killa la kill from the main antagonist and thought it fit well with the scene. Thank you for reading and I will be updating this story during the week days when I can while I work on my other RWBY story on the weekends. Thank you again for reading and let me know what you think. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for taking the time to read and hope you find today's chapter to your liking. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Two week's later-

"Alright Yin be on your best behavior. Alright?"

The little blonde nodded excitedly as she held both her parents hands. "I will I promise." Yin was so excited as she and her two mom's approached a little building. She was going to be a sister.

Blake smiled as she opened the door to the building. "I should be saying that to you Yang."

The older blonde chuckled. "I'm always on my best behavior." She sent her wife a smirk and a wink making the black haired woman blush and glare at her wife.

When they entered the orphanage they looked around the small lobby, the echo of screaming and laughing kids could be heard outback. "This place look's pretty nice." Yang commented.

"We're getting funded by The Schnee Dust Company." The family looked over to see a young woman approaching them. Dirt covering her arms and a few smudges on her face. "Hello you must be the Xiao Long family.

The couple shook her hand. Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Were you mud wrestling a boarbatusk?"

Blake closed her eyes trying not to groan and elbowed Yang in the side.

The young caretaker chuckled. "I might as well have. My name's Clair" She looked down at Yin. "And who is this?"

Yin grinned and answered. "Hi. My name's Yin and i'm going to be a big sister today!"

Clair beamed. "That's wonderful Yin. Trust me having a younger sibling around is the best." She looked back at the couple. "You don't mind if I wash up a bit do you?"

The couple shook their heads. "It's cool. Trust us this little firecracker has gotten me dirty plenty of times." Yang teased while rubbing Yin's head making the little blonde giggle.

Clair laughed again. "I believe it. I'll be right back. Then i'll take you on tour. Any preference as to what kind of child you want to adopt?"

Blake answered the question. "We talked about it for a while and Yin really want's a younger sister who she can play with. So a girl between five and six. It doesn't matter at all to us if their human or faunus."

Clair nodded in understanding. "Well we got plenty of children under that category. I'll be right back."

When Clair left Yin yanked on her parents arms. "Hey mommy, mama? Why don't the kids here have parents?"

Yang knelt down next to her giving her daughter a small smile, petting her head before answering. "Well pumpkin there's a lot of reasons. Sometime's thing's happen and it's unfair but that's just how life works sometimes." She pulled Yin into her arms and picked her up. "But just think. We're here to give your future sad sister a loving home and the best older sister she could ever ask for."

Yin just nodded hugging her mother.

It took everything for Blake to not cry at the scene. She still couldn't believe sometimes how lucky she is to have such an amazing person like Yang in her life. It's as if she was rewarded for all the pain and suffering she went through in life. And honestly if she had to go through everything again to have what she has today. She'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kuroyuri-

The rebuilt town of Kuroyuri was bustling at the crack of dawn. The town was home to people looking for a second chance. People who lost their home's, looking for a new place to live, wanting to move away from the city, Faunus looking to live somewhere other than Menagerie. The small town was full of different people.

The two who brought this town back to life were walking down the street, hand in hand, smiling and greeting everyone they walk by. "So Ren what's on the agenda today? A little grimm hunting? Maybe some fishing? Training?"

The young calm and patient man smiled. "How about a nice stroll around town and then go get some breakfast?"

Nora sighed heavily. "Ughhhhhhhh fine. Ren you can be so boring sometimes."

Ren smirked and replied. "I wasn't boring last night. Was I?"

The orange haired girl blushed heavily while grinning. "Far from it. You still surprise me when you say naughty thing's like that."

The young man squeezed her hand. "I learned from the best."

Just as the sun started to hit the horizon a man with grey hair in his mid fifties came running toward the couple. "Ren! You got to help!"

The couple unlaced they're hands and quickly approached the man. "Marco, What wrong?" Ren asked worryingly.

After a few deep breath's he answered with a bit of anger in his voice. "There's this drunk idiot just laying in the middle of the main road. People can't get their carriages moving."

The couple both sighed. Knowing it wasn't something drastic "Alright. We'll see what we can do." Ren said and started following Marco. "Why not just drag him to the side of the road?"

Marco huffed and replied. "I tried. A bunch of us did but the guy didn't even budge."

A few minutes later they came towards the edge of town where a small flock of people were in a circle yelling profanities. When they were close enough Nora pushed a group of people to the side with ease. "Alright everyone! Break it up! What's the problem here!?"

Marco pointed at center of the crowd. "That's him."

Ren raised a brow in curiosity. From what he could tell it looked like a young man in his late twenties. Laying on his back with his arms under his head like a pillow. Wearing a blue sleeveless shirt where the sleeves were clearly torn off. He was also wearing light grey loose shorts and black steel toe boots. He had blue hair but you couldn't see his face because of the blue cap he had on which was pulled down covering his face. Ren could hear the young man snoring.

He walked up next to him and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Um. Excuse me but I need to ask you to move please. Your literally holding up traffic." When his only answer was more snoring he rolled his eyes. "Sir! I'm asking politely for you too move!" The pink eyes man yelled trying to get the strangers attention.

The blue haired stranger stirred and groaned rolling over onto his side then started snoring again.

Ren just face palmed.

Nora cracked her knuckles. "Alright guess we're done playing nice. I'll move ya out of the way, one way or another." Nora grabbed the strangers arm and tried pulling him. But to her and Ren's shock he didn't budge. "The hell?" The hammer loving woman muttered before pulling again with more force. This time she was able to move his arm a bit and the man finally woke up.

"Hey. The hell you doing? Can't you see i'm napping here?" The man sounded bored and very tired. He rolled onto his back again and pushed his cap up a bit revealing his bright blue half lidded eyes.

Ren decided to speak. Hoping this strange endeavor would be over soon. "Sir your in the middle of our main road. There's a hotel that's not even five minutes away if your that tired. I'll even accompany you."

The blue eyed man yawned and pulled his cap back down. "I don't really feel like walking right now. This spot is nice. What better way to take a load off and sleep under the rising sun?"

Nora whispered to Ren. "Man this guy is super lazy."

Marco seethed. He had enough. "Listen here kiddo. We have lien to make and mouth's to feed. Either move out of the way or we'll move you ourselves."

The blue haired man sighed and slowly stood up, groaning. He wobbled to his feet then cracked his neck. "Well. So much for trying to take that nap." He pushed his cap back up showing off his now glowing blue eyes. His voice grew darker. "And nothing pisses me off more than someone interrupting my nap" Before anyone could blink. The blue haired man was in front of Marco his fist punched through his chest, blood splattering all over his arm.

Marco's eyes went wide as he coughed and choked.

Just when people started screaming he quickly withdrew his fist and kicked Marco into the stomach so hard the older man went flying down the street and crashed through the window of a store.

Ren and Nora just stared in complete shock and a bit of fear as the crowd ran in all directions, screaming and calling for help.

- _The evil villain anime theme_ _Blumenkranz starts playing_ -

The blue haired murderer slowly turned towards the couple a small grin on his face. Marco's heart in his palm. The front of his cap caught on fire and the fire started to form in a symbol. When the fire disappeared the symbol for the sin. Sloth, was now on his cap. "Hello. It's good to finally meet two people responsible for Mistress Salem's death." He said then crushed the heart making it explode into a small explosion of blood.

The couple shook away they're shock and reached for their weapons, getting into combat stance. "Who are you!? How do you know Salem!?" Ren demanded. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. It was probably the most vile and evil thing he's seen since Salem.

"Me? Oh i'm the lord of one of the seven sin's. Sloth." He held his arm out and grimm smoke appeared from his palm and started to stretch out and take form. When the smoke cleared away he was now holding a long grey glaive with a blue blade. "And i'm here to kill you both for killing my mistress."

Nora growled and charged at him. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She yelled as she swung her hammer with full force.

Sloth raised his blade and blocked the blow. The force of Nora's swing caused the building behind him to crumble. He didn't even flinch. Sloth yawned as Nora looked at him in complete disbelief. "Man. This is reallllllllllllly boring." He whined. He then pushed her hammer back with ease and performed a roundhouse kick across her face before she could even react knocking her to the ground.

With a bored expression he brought his blade down to try and finish off his dazed opponent when Ren appeared in front of her and raised his two bladed pistols in front of himself blocking Sloths attack. The force was so strong Ren felt his feet breaking through the cemented road.

Ren grunted and struggled to keep himself from being overpowered. " _He's strong."_

Sloth brought his leg up kneeing Ren in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The blue haired man quickly grabbed him by the hair with his free hand and threw him into a building. "Man. I didn't think it would be this bor-"

*WHAM*

Sloth didn't get to finish his sentence when his face was met with a grenade powered hammer that sent him flying out of town and into the woods. He landed somewhere with a loud crash and a explosion of dust and dirt. "Don't you dare hurt him you son of a bitch!" Nora yelled in rage.

Ren groaned as he walked out of the building. "He hit's hard." He complained then yelped when he was tackled by Nora.

"Oh Ren thank goodness! I knew you wouldn't be taken down by someone that easily!" She yelled in happiness while giving him a bone crushing hug.

The poor young man started to turn purple in the face. "Nora. Can't. Breath."

"Oh. Oops" When she let go Ren took a big breath of air. "Here let me help you up." She took a hold of his hand and helped him off the ground. "Man what a whack job huh Ren?"

Ren looked down the main road and into the woods where Sloth was sent flying into. "No. It's not over yet Nora."

After the words came out of his mouth a familiar figure came slowly walking out of the woods. Sloth had his weapon over his shoulders and yawned. "I actually felt that one so. Bravo I guess." He then grinned and slammed the bottom of the hilt into the ground. "But i'm just getting warmed up. Hope you don't mind If I bring a few friends of mine."

The couple kept they're eye on their opponent wondering what he was up too. A moment later the sound of marching feet started echoing through town. It started growing louder and louder until the source of the noise came marching out of the woods.

Ren, Nora and the towns people that were gathering outside all stared in horror as an army of what appeared to be humanoid like grimm. They were all black with bone like armor. They all had a sword and shield made out of bone's as well. They all marched in perfect formation and in sync stopping just behind Sloth. The sound of marching stopping a few moments later when the rest in the forest came to a halt.

Sloth yawned once again and stretched out his arms. "Nothing personal to your village or anything. But like I said." His eye's started glowing with a bright blue light. "No one disturbs my naps."

The couple were now shaking in fear. "Who...What is he?" Nora wondered out loud.

Ren shook away his fear and yelled. "Everyone evacuate immediately! I want all our fighter's to prepare for combat!" Ren readied Stormflower. He sneered at his opponent. " _I will NOT let this village be destroyed again."_ The town's sirens started going off and a few fighters started making they're way towards the couple.

"Ren."

The black haired man looked over to his long time best friend and lover. She smiled at him and whispered. "I love you. No matter what."

Ren smiled back. "I love you too." He returned his attention to Sloth and his grimm army. "If we can't beat him we can at least give everyone time to escape."

Nora gripped her hammer tightly. "Let's break his damn legs."

Sloth popped his shoulder and sighed tiredly. "Let's hurry this up. I'm fucking tired as shit." He pulled his glaive back out of the ground and pointed it at the village. "Paint the town red with they're blood." He smirked when the knight like grimm all yelled and charged with their sword's drawn.

Ren and Nora charged towards the incoming grimm with a small band of some of the towns fighters. Ren fired off his machine pistols. " _We won't lose!"_

 _-Theme Ends-_

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Xiao Long family-

"Yin where did you run off too?" The bumblebee couple were still at the orphanage and while they were finishing up the tour they realized Yin wandered off somewhere.

Blake was speed walking down the hall looking for her daughter. She always hated when Yin would wander off. She is so much like her blonde mother it's almost scary. "Yin stop playing, where are you!?"

She turned a corner and saw Clair approaching her. "Your wife found her, she's in one of the bunk rooms."

Blake sighed in relief. "Thank dust. Can you lead the way?"

Clair lead her to the other side of the building where all the younger kids sleep. When a bundle of blonde hair came into view she ran towards her. "Yang where's Yin?"

The busty blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around her wife's shoulder's. "She's fine. Look." Yang answered pointing inside a room that they were standing in front of.

Blake's heart melted at what she saw.

Yin was safe and sound, on the floor laying on her tummy doodling on a coloring book. Next to her was a human girl a tad younger than her. She had short black hair, amber colored eyes and her skin tone was a tan color like Ilia's. She looked really cute in her little red dress. The two girls were coloring in the same book. Yin was smiling and showing the girl how to color. The younger girl smiled shyly and nodded in response.

"Who's that?" The older cat faunus asked Clair.

Clair smiled sadly. "That's Blair. She's been here since she was a newborn. She's a bit on the shy and quiet side but she has big heart. "

Yang pulled Blake closer to her. "Can we go say hi?"

Clair beamed. "Of course! I'll be right out here if you have any questions."

The couple walked into the room. Yin looked up and smiled. "Look mommy! I found my new sister!"

Blair looked up confused and shied away a bit from the two intimidating looking older women.

Blake chuckled as the two grown up's sat down onto the floor. "Yin remember what we talked about. You can't force her." She then turned her attention towards Blair. "Hi Blair. My name's Blake and this is Yang. Don't worry she may seem scary but she's harmless."

Yang grinned. "Completely harmless."

The little girl studied the two women for a few moments looking for any reason not to trust them. When she didn't find any she scooted closer to them. Her eye's darted to Blake's head and pointed. "Kitty."

Yang laughed as Blake blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Yup. She's a very friendly kitty cat." The older blonde teased. "Can you tell us how old you are?"

Blair hummed and scrunched her eyes as if she was thinking really hard on what the answer was. "Ummm. This many." She answered quietly raising five fingers up.

The older black haired woman smiled and pulled Yin into her lap. Trying to show Blair that they can be trusted. "I just turned seven not too long ago."

Blair looked over at Yang and glanced to her arm. "Robot?"

Yang slightly winced but shook it off. She stopped Blake and Yin from saying anything. She had to remind herself that Blair was only five. "No sweetie not a robot. My arm got hurt really bad and the doctors gave me a new one. Want to feel?"

Blair eyed the out stretched yellow and black arm for a few moment's before slowly scooting over towards Yang and poked her prosthetic. "Hurt?"

The busty blonde gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't hurt."

Blair scooted closer and was now sitting right in front of Yang. "Hug make feel better?" She asked innocently.

Blake and Yang almost cried right then and there. "Yeah. Hug's make everything feel better, and my hug's are the best. Come here kiddo." The blonde opened her arms waiting for Blair to make the first move.

The five year old seemed hesitant at first but she slowly crawled into Yang's lap and hugged the older blonde. Yang gently hugged her back. "Better already huh?" Blair just nodded. The brawler pulled Blake and Yin into the hug. The two were more than happy to join in. " _I think we made our decision."_

"How would you like to come home with us?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Kuroyuri- Two hours later-

"Please don't! Ahhhhh- Gah!"

Sloth sighed tiredly as he withdrew his blade from a woman's head. His clothes was completely covered in blood. "Man. I thought this place would put up more of a fight. Guess people got lazy over the years while we were gone...Damn sinner's." He looked around. The town was up in flame's bodies and blood littered the street as the grimm knight's marched around town looking for anymore survivors.

Under a nearby bridge was a wounded Ren and a very tired Nora. The orange haired girl tried to control her sobbing but was failing. "I..Can't believe this...It happened again."

Ren was taking deep breaths while holding the bleeding wound on his left side. "Something...Is wrong." He grunted. "He isn't human. No way. And those grimm. I've never seen anything like them."

Nora wiped her eyes. "We have to go and warn the other's. Tell Ozpin, maybe he know's what's going on."

Ren shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. You have to go."

Nora sneered and grabbed his arm. "No. Way. I am NOT leaving you here!"

"You should have ran while you could."

Ren gasped. "Nora move!"

It all happened in a blink of an eye. The orange haired woman was shoved into the raging river but as she fell in she saw Sloth's blade stab through from the top of the bridge and buried itself into Ren's back. Tear's flew out of her eyes as she cried out. "REN!" She fell into the river but didn't have enough strength to fight off the current. She felt her head hit a rock and everything went black.

Ren smiled softly through the pain as blood slowly slid down from his mouth and down his chin. " _Goodbye everyone"_

Sloth swung his blade up and over making Ren smash through the bridge and his body flying off his blade and laded onto the road with a pain filled grunt. Sloth slowly approached him while twirling his weapon in between his finger's. "Sacrificing yourself for that brute of a woman? Brave. But incredible retarded." He looked up at a couple of grimm knight's. "Get him on his knee's. He ordered.

Without hesitation the did as ordered and hefted the bleeding man onto his knees. Ren willed himself to look up at Sloth. His face reading nothing but boredom again. "It..Isn't..Over." Ren manged to say.

Sloth just yawned and stepped aside. Behind him was a group of captured civilian's on their knees, crying and begging for mercy as a swarm of knight grimm surrounded them. "Nice try. You think we'd let anyone escape? Your distraction effort was in vain. The only one who POSSIBLY escaped was that she man of a woman." Sloth knelt down infront of him. "This is only the beginning. I kind of wish you'd be alive long enough to see what we'll do too sinner's like you." The blue haired man yawned again and continued. "My 'co-workers' are already paying some of your friends a visit sooner or later. We'll make sure you pay for what you did to our mistress."

Ren coughed up a bit of blood before asking. "What...Are you?"

Sloth smiled a bit and stood up. "I told you already I'm Sloth. One of the lords of the seven sin's. I represent mankind's complete laziness." He raised his blade. "And i'm your end." With a very quick motion he swung his blade through Ren. His weapon slowly disappeared into a cloud of grimm smoke and watched as Ren's head slowly left his body and rolled onto the ground. His body falling after.

Sloth grimaced. "Eww. Ok no more decapitations." He closed his eyes and stretched while groaned. "Damn. I'm beat."

A knight grimm approached him. "Sul hi geshu?"

Sloth waved off the knight nonchalantly and headed towards the hotel, which was the only building he left intact, with his hand's behind his head. "Kill them."

The knight grimm bowed and turned to the surrounded civilian's. "Sukul!"

The town was filled with screams then a moment later.

Silence.

Sloth plopped down on the lobby sofa and sighed happily as he pulled his cap down over his eyes. He smiled a bit when rain started to fall from outside. "Nothing is more relaxing then taking a nap to the sound of rain."

* * *

Meanwhile in Patch-

"Don't go!" Blair cried out.

Clair had a hand on Blair's shoulder. Keeping the five year old from running out the door. "They'll be back sweetie."

Yang nodded, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. "We sure will. I promise Blair as soon as we're done with the paperwork you can stay with us forever."

Blair sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Promise?"

Blake knelt down in front of her and held out her pinky. "Promise." Both of the black haired girl's smiled when they shook pinky's.

Yin hugged Blair tightly. "I have new sister! We're going to have so much fun!"

Blair beamed and hugged her new older sister back. "Uh huh!"

Blake stood up and grabbed Yin's hand. "Alright we got to get going. By Blair we'll be back soon ok?"

Yin waved. "Bye!"

The older Blonde waved goodbye. "Stay out of trouble squirt! When we come back to get you we'll all have ice cream! Ok?"

Blair beamed and nodded excitedly. "Ok."

When the family walked out of the building Yin yelled. "My wish came true!"

Both parents chuckled. "It sure did pumpkin." Yang replied. "It sure did."

The older cat faunus couldn't make the smile on her lip's go away even if she tried. She couldn't wit to bring Blair into their lives. " _Life couldn't be better."_ She thought to herself as she grabbed Yin's hand and headed for the car.

* * *

 **(A.N.) Yeah so this story isn't going to be a walk in the park. It's under horror for a reason. It only get's worst from here. Thank you again for reading and don't forget to leave a review. I'll be back sometime after the weekend until then. Have a good weekend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Hope you all had a good weekend and sorry for the late update. Chapter got kind of long. Thank you for reading and hope you continue to enjoy it**

* * *

"Who's ready for their first family outing!?"

"Me, me, me!"

Yang chuckled as Blair was practically jumping in the car seat behind her.

The paperwork took longer than the couple thought but after a few day's they finally finished it and Blair legally became they're daughter. The blonde felt so much joy seeing Blair smiling so much already.

Yin who was sitting behind the passenger seat of they're family van was just as excited. She just got a new sister and they were going out for ice cream. Who wouldn't be? "Can I get chocolate mama!? Can I, can I, can I!?"

The couple shared a smile before Yang pulled out of the parking lot of the orphanage. "Better ask mom. You know she doesn't like you getting chocolate." The couple knew Yin always went on a sugar rush whenever she got a taste of chocolate. Blake has been pretty restricting on having chocolate around the house.

Yin leaned forward and over her seat getting Blake's attention. Yin gave her mom the sad cat eyes, ear's drooped, hand's clasped together. "Please mommy."

The older cat girl sighed with a small smile. "Since it's a special occasion. I'll allow it."

"Yay!"

Yang gave her wife a wink. "What kind of ice ream do you like Blair?" The older blonde asked as she turned onto the road.

The little black haired girl hummed in thought before answering. "Strawberry."

The brawler grinned. "Hey. I like strawberry too. See we have a lot in common already."

Yin nudged her new sister. "Let's play a game!"

Blair smiled and nodded. "Ok. What game?"

The blonde cat faunus beamed and answered. "Let's play eye spy."

The five year old looked at her new older sister confused. "How you play that?"

While her two children were bonding in the backseat Blake reached her hand over and placed it on Yang's leg. A moment later she felt the blonde's hand rest on top of hers. " _I couldn't ask for a better family."_ The older cat woman couldn't wait for what the future held for her growing family.

* * *

Meanwhile in Menagerie-

It was another nice tropical day on the faunus island of Menagerie. The busy street's were bustling, faunus children out playing in the nice weather.

But for the wife of the chieftain of the now peaceful White Fang. It was another day to go shopping for some new clothes. Kali Belladonna was so over the moon she was practically skipping to the local clothing store. When her daughter called her about the couple adopting a child she practically squealed into the receiver. She loved her granddaughter very much. Both her and her husband did. Now they have another one to spoil rotten. She couldn't wait to meet her. And that is why she was going to the clothing store. Sure they may sell only clothe's made for faunus but the person who run's it wouldn't mind making a few special set's for her new human granddaughter.

When she found the place she strolled in and looked around with a proud smile on her face. "Busy as usual."

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite customer."

Kali looked over at the counter and smiled. "And if it isn't my favorite fashionable store owner. Get over here Coco."

The former leader of Team CFVY asked someone to cover for her before making her way toward's the older cat woman, sharing a hug. "It's been a while."

They pulled away. "A few week's isn't a 'while' Coco dear." Kali teased.

The shade's wearing girl grinned. "Guess I just missed your company."

Coco Adel. Kali still remember's the day she and her rabbit faunus girlfriend Velvet moved to the island to start their very own clothing store for faunus's after the fight with Salem. The fashionista is currently the only human living on the island and that put a lot of pressure on the young woman when she first opened up the shop. The population didn't trust her, or what she was selling. But Kali quickly became a frequent customer and shortly after seeing the chieftain's wife shopping at the store the mass followed. It was very touching especially when the couple announced that they were indeed a couple. It gave hope that human's and faunus can live together, and not just as neighbors or friends, but lover's as well. Kali was of course skeptical at first with her daughter started dating a human. But Yang quickly earner everyone's trust. She was perfect for Blake.

The cat woman blushed a bit. "Oh stop it you."

After sharing a quick laugh Coco asked. "So how are Yang and Blake?"

Kali beamed and almost jumped in excitement. "They are doing wonderful. In fact they just went into adoption not to long ago."

The brown haired girl smiled back. "That's great! Me and Vel will have to take a vacation and visit them sometime."

The grandmother nodded in agreement. "You should I know they'd love to see you both again and have you two meet her. Actually I'm here to make a few order's for my new granddaughter. But it might be tricky, she's human."

The younger woman smirked. "Tricky? As if. Take a look around the kid's section and if you see something you like bring it over to the counter and i'll see what I can do."

Kali gave her friend one more hug. "Your the best dear."

"That's what they tell me." Coco teased.

Kali quickly made her way toward's the kid's section while Coco returned to the counter to help a tiger faunus woman. Kali was humming happily as she checked each type of clothing. She really had to hand it to Coco. The woman breathed fashion. A few minute's later her cat ear's picked up the sound of the entrance bell ringing again. She thought nothing of it until she heard loud foot steps. She looked up and her eye's almost bugged out.

A human man who appeared to be in his late thirties was walking up to the counter. He had short shaggy orange hair and orange eyes. He wore nothing but an open orange vest and ripped dark blue jeans and sandals. His accessories included a pair orange wrist cuffs and a large orange fanny pack around the right side of his waist. What really made him stand out was how big he was. He was as big as the cat woman's husband, except instead of muscle it was fat. His vest just barely covering his man boobs. His big stomach out in the open for the world to see. She has no right to judge people but he could at least cover himself better. She watched as he approached the counter.

Coco smiled at the tiger faunus while handing her a bag. "Thank's for stopping by, have a good day." When she left Coco turned to her next guest. "How can I help you ...Sir?" She was met with a very large gentleman. Her shade's fell down to the tip of her nose. She has never seen anyone this large before. Well fat wise anyway.

The man smiled and opened up his little bag attached to his waist and pulled out a bag of chips. "Yes. I'm looking for" He opened the bag and popped a chip into his mouth. "Cofo Adfel anf Velfet Adfel?" He asked with his mouth full.

Coco's shocked turned into a annoyance and pushed her shade's back up onto her face. "Sir there is no eating allowed in the store. I'm going to have to ask you to put the bag away."

The round man glared dagger's at the woman and swallowed before speaking. "And what if I don't want too?" His voice was low and deep.

The fashionista's fist's clenched. "Sir. I'm asking nicely. If your looking to shop I don't carry clothes in your size and this is a faunus establishment only. If you have no actual business here. Then Please leave." The former team leader will not let anyone mock the store she built and raised with her own two hand's and will power. Plus there was something off about this man but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The man took another bite from a handful of chip's before saying. "You know. *Munch Munch* I Heard that your with a *Munch MUNCH* Rabbit girl. I wonder. *MUNCH MUNCH* If she would taste good as rabbit stew."

That both scarred and pissed off the fashionista. "The fuck did you just say!? Listen you fucking fat creep! I will not stand here and tolerate your fat mouth! I want you out of my store n!-"

Kali gasped in slight horror. She didn't even blink when the man punched the the former huntress across the face. Making the woman crash into the wall behind her and into the back room. Everyone else in the store screamed and almost trampled each other to get to the exit.

- _Villain Anime Theme_ _Blumenkranz start's playing-_

The orange haired man grinned like a mad man and held his arm out. His palm was becoming shrouded in black smoke. The smoke started to expand and take form and once it was gone in his hand was now a very large metal spiked club weapon. The handle was as long as his body and the top end of it was as round and wide as his belly with spike's sticking out from all around. The hilt was black with the rounded end orange.

Fire erupted in the middle of his stomach and started making a symbol. Once the fire was gone the symbol for the sin. Gluttony. Was now tattooed on his stomach.

The round man swung his weapon a few times. The force of his swing's knocking all the shelve's over and shattering the windows. Kali ducked down to avoid getting hurt. "I know your not dead. Come on. I want to finish this before lunch starts."

A moment later a Coco rushed out of the hole in the wall, her handbag in her hand, shade's gone. Her eye's filled with rage. "Get out of my store you fat bastard!" She swung her bag with all her might.

The orange haired man blocked it with his massive weapon, the force of they're weapons colliding causing a shock wave that made the building shake. The woman gasped in shock. " _How the hell can someone his size move so fast!?"_

The man grinned, his eye's now glowing a bright orange. "I'm definitely going to be working up an appetite."

-Theme end's

* * *

Meanwhile in Patch-

"Two large strawberry shake's, one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of the strawberry please."

Yang paid the cashier after he rung up the orders. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Blake was gathering some napkin's while her two little rugrats followed her carrying a few stray's and spoon's trying to help their mom out. " _Damn i'm so lucky."_ After receiving a four way cup holder that was carrying her order. The tall blonde made her way over to the table her family was waiting patiently at. "Who asked for ice cream!?"

The parent's smiled when the two little girl's raised they're hands. "Me!" They both said in unison.

The busty blonde chuckled. "Alright. Two shake's for me and mom."

"Thank's Yang." Blake said after receiving her shake.

"Chocolate ice cream for Yin."

The little blonde's eye's lit up after Yang set her ice cream down in front of her. "Yay! Thank's mama!"

"And last but definitely not least. Strawberry ice cream for Blair." Yang handed her new daughter the ice cream cup.

Blair gave Yang a small smile. "Thank y-"

*SPLAT*

Everyone paused when Blair dropped her ice cream onto the floor. Her grip on it wasn't as good as Yang thought it was. Blake scooted out of her chair to clean up while Blair's lips trembled, tear's threatening to fall out of her eyes. Yang rubbed Blair's back trying to soothe her. "Hey now. No need to get upset honey. Accident's happen. We'll get you a new one."

Yin seemed to contemplate for a moment before scooting closer to Blair putting her ice cream between them. "Here you go. We can share." Yin suggested with a big smile.

Yang and Blake's heart's melted when Blair rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Yin grinned back and they started taking turns eating from the same bowl.

When the older cat woman stood up after cleaning up the mess Yang gave her a quick kiss and whispered. "We got a good family don't we?"

Blake nodded a small blush on her face. "The best. I love you Yang."

"Love you too kitten." The couple sat down opposite of their kid's and began telling Blair all sort's of stories and telling her about her new relative's.

"Aunt Ruby make's the best cookie's ever! And uncle Jaune is really funny! Grandma and grandpa give me lot's of present's!"

Yang and Blake watched quietly with Yang's prosthetic arm around Blake and the black haired woman leaned into the blonde's side, watching Yin tell Blair all about their family and friends. " _Maybe we should visit_ _Menagerie some time for a vacation. I'm sure Blair would love it there. Pretty sure Blake's parent's wouldn't have any problem with it either."_ The blonde grinned. Liking her idea. " _Plus it's been a while since we've seen Coco and Velvet. Wonder how their little store business is going."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Menagerie at the same time-

Velvet Adel was humming a tune as she walked down the street of her hometown. A bag in her hand's. The rabbit woman couldn't wait to surprise her amazing wife with a homemade lunch. Tomorrow will be their five year anniversary and she couldn't be happier. As she got closer to the store she stopped as people ran past her yelling for help. Velvet stopped a man who was a fox faunus. "What's going on!? Why is everyone running!?"

The man pointed with a shaking hand down the street. "Some big human started attacking the clothing store! Coco is fighting him right now!"

Velvet didn't need anymore info. She dropped the homemade lunch and bolted down the street. The rabbit woman dodged the sea of running and panicking people. _"Who would be dumb enough to attack Coco in her store?"_ The former member of team CFVY didn't voice it but she sometimes thought Coco loved that store more than her. Even though it wasn't true. So someone trashing it would really set her off.

When Velvet rounded the corner she gasped when she saw Coco flew through the store window in crashed into a concession stand destroying it completely. She immediately ran over to her wife. "Coco! Are you ok!?" She asked frantically as she moved some of the debris away.

The fashionista groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch. Damn he hit's hard." She grumbled as her aura flashed. The couple looked up to see the round man stepping out of the store a cookie now in his free hand with his giant club over his shoulder. The former leader sneered. "My store. it's fucking ruined."

The orange haired man stuffed the cookie in his mouth and swallowed it before saying. "Impressive. You have good endurance for someone so small"

Velvet helped her lover stand up and then asked the man. "Who are you and what do you want!?"

The big man stuffed another cookie in his mouth before answering. "I'm one of the seven lord's of sin. Gluttony. And i'm here to avenge my mistress, Salem."

Coco gritted her teeth. "So even after all these year's the queen bitch still has brainless lackey's following her." She gripped the handle of her bag tightly in rage. "I don't know what this sin shit is about but you made your last mistake fatass. No one. Messes. With. My. Store." Coco transformed her handbag into it's gun form while Velvet summoned a blue projector of Blake's weapon.

Gluttony grinned and zipped up his food pack and swung his hammer a few times. "Let's see what you two got."

The beret wearing girl has had enough. "Velvet maneuver number four!"

Velvet nodded in determination and charged at Gluttony while Coco took aim with her gun. Gluttony grin grew as he stomped one foot on the ground. Everyone on the area gasped as the ground shook so bad people were losing their balance. Coco actually sweated a bit. " _How fucking strong is he!?"_ Coco used all her will power to keep her aim focused.

Velvet was unprepared for the small tremor and almost tripped over herself. Gluttony took this moment to charge in and strike. Velvet gasped as the orange haired man was in front of her in an instant and swung his deadly weapon downward at her. As quickly as she could. The rabbit faunus fired the gun end of her weapon under him and the blade pistol attached itself into the concrete, she quickly reeled herself in just missing his earth shattering attack by mere moment's and reeled under him. When she was behind him she hopped back up on her feet and attacked him from behind. She got in three good slashes until he turned around with lightning speed and grabbed her by the throat.

Gluttony licked his lips. "I wonder what you taste like?"

Velvet paled while trying to break free and gasping for some air.

"You forgot about me lard ass!"

Before he could react Gluttony was bombarded by a barrage of bullets. His grip loosened on The rabbit woman and she took the chance to slip free and jumped back a good distance. "Velvet crosshares!" Coco ordered.

Velvet didn't need to be told twice. This man was twisted. Her weapon changed and now took the form of Coco's minigun and started firing at the big man from the front. The people that were around watched as the orange haired man screamed in a agony as the bullet's kept on going. Smoke and dust started to form around him from all the firing. About a minute later they both stopped. Coco's gun barrels smoking like a chimney.

Everyone watched in silence as the dust started to clear up. A moment later a large shadow could be seen in the dust. Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw. The man was completely covered in bullets. But instead of blood or bullet holes all the rounds were stuck in his fatty skin. Coco was the only to comment. "There's no fucking way! That's impossible!"

Gluttony who was hunched over chuckled a bit before replying. "Just remember. You caused this sinner." In an instant he straightened himself back up and all the bullet's went flying in different directions.

Coco was able to change her gun back into it's bag form and used it as a shield to block the hail of bullet's while Velvet summoned a blue replica of Jaune's shield to protect herself. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. The couple kept their eye's closed as they heard the sound's of screaming people and bodies hitting the ground.

When the bullet's stopped the couple slowly opened their eye's and looked around. There were at least two dozen bodies, dead on the ground and more injured. Coco's jaw clenched as a few tear's rolled down her eyes. "You bastard. They were just civilians. Children!" She yelled in rage after seeing a dead child.

The man didn't look like he cared in the least. "A sinner is a sinner. They got what was coming to them." He pointed his weapon at the ex leader. "And your next."

"You bastard!"

Coco actually jumped a bit when Kali came in from the side kicking the overweight man in the face with her heel. Her face screamed anger. He was sent tumbling a few feet down the street, ending up on his back. When she landed on the ground her whole body shook with rage. "Your going to pay for what you did to my people!"

The couple were at her side immediately preparing themselves for another round.

Gluttony slowly stood up with a sigh. "Thank's. That kick got rid of a creek in my neck." He then smirked at the three women. "You know this island has a lot of tropical food. Maybe I should take this place for myself."

The women kept they're eye's on him wondering what he was doing when he raised his weapon in the air. When nothing was happening Coco snarled. "Fuck this. I'm ending this just like when I helped end that bitch Salem!" Before she could charge at her opponent the town's alarms started going off.

*Warning! Warning! Incoming Grimm Attack! Threat level Ten! Please Evacuate to the Emergency Shelter's Immediately!*

The whole town erupted in scream's and stampede's of panicking people.

The women looked up when the sky started darkening. They all looked in horror when the sky was completely full of Nevermore's and Lancer's.

...

Meanwhile Belladonna mansion-

Ghira stormed down the hall as the sirens were going off. One of his gaurd's followed by his side. "Sir Nevermore's and Lancer's are about to swarm the island!"

The muscular man showed no fear or worry as he answered. "Get all our fighter's ready for combat. Get a few squad's together to help escort the civilian's to the shelter's"

The guard saluted him. "Yes sir!"

The guard ran down the hall as Ghira removed his coat and cracked his knuckles. "I will protect this isalnd and it's people with my life."

...

Back with Coco-

The fashionista couldn't fathom what she was seeing. " _Is he...Controlling the grimm somehow?"_ She was utterly confused and terrified of this man. The only other person she knew that was capable of controlling grimm was Salem herself.

Gluttony grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He grabbed the handle of his weapon with both hand's and and slammed the bottom of the hilt into the ground while roaring. A big orange light exploded out from his body and shot up into the air. The light disappeared and suddenly all the flying grimm exploded into nothing but giant black liquid blobs that started raining all over the island.

Velvet turned to her lover. Fear written all over her face. "Coco it's just like that dragon that attacked Beacon! More are going to spawn!"

The fashionista was shaking with both fear and rage. "I know. But it won't end up like it did that night."

The black blobs started to take form and when they were done grimm like knight's now started to populate the island. Gluttony kept on grinning at the shocked women in front of him as a small horde of grimm knight's marched to his side and saluted. "You cat lady. I know you are one of the leader's for this island. Hand over those brown haired cunt's and I won't burn this place to the ground."

Kali clenched her fists and hissed before yelling. "Over my dead fucking body! You have no idea what this island mean's. We are all family and we will not let you take what you want from us without a fight."

Gluttony sighed then shrugged. "Alright sinner. Have it your way." He banged the end of his hilt into the ground causing it to crack. "Kill them!"

The whole island erupted in a volley of roars caused by the grimm knight's. The three women prepared themselves, sweat running down their faces as the grimm next to Gluttony charged at them, sword's raised.

Without turning away from her opponents Coco mumbled. "I love you Velvet. Always."

Velvet smiled. "Me too Coco."

The fashionista yelled as she used her mini gun and open fired mowing down the first wave of the grimm knight's. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one!"

* * *

Later that night in Patch-

"There' we are, all tucked in." Blake had just finished getting her two daughter's in bed. Both of whom were extremely tired after their fun filled day. "You comfy Blair?" The older cat woman asked after getting Blair tucked in into her new bed. The two girl's were sharing Yin's bedroom until Yang and Jaune finish redecorating the guest bedroom.

Blair nodded with half lidded eye's and yawned. "Mhmm. Thank's mommy."

Blake smiled and kissed the top of Blair's head. "No need to thank me sweetie. Good night." When the five year old was fast asleep Blake quietly went over to Yin's bed making sure everything was in order. "Good night Yin. Love you."

After a quick kiss and a yawn Yin whispered tiredly. "Good night mommy. I love my new sister."

The black haired woman stroked her daughter's blonde hair. "So do we. Now get some sleep. We have another big day tomorrow." After watching Yin close her eye's and started too lightly snore Blake quietly left the room and closed the door but left it open a crack. As she walked down the hallway the smile on her face couldn't be removed even if she tried. " _It's only been a day and it already feel's like Blair's been a prat of the family for years."_ The cat faunus never knew it was possible to love someone in such a short amount of time. But Blair proved her wrong.

When she entered her bedroom she saw Yang standing in front of the dresser. The drawer open that was most likely holding her prosthetic arm because she wasn't wearing it. Bake's heart ached for her wife. Even after all these year's Yang still get's these moment's where she just shut's down and her mind goes back to those awful day's. From when Beacon fell all the way to the last fight against Salem. " _And I helped cause some of that pain."_

Blake knew she shouldn't blame herself anymore but the guilt was still there. She thought running away that night after Beacon was the best move, to keep everyone safe. But she was so wrong. Her best friend, partner and crush at the time gave up her arm trying to protect her and then she just left. What kind of person does that? Then her amazing sweet Yang lost her leg. The blonde was so broken after that fight. But the black haired woman swore to herself that she would never abandon Yang again no matter what. And she's so glad she stuck with it.

The ex B of Team RWBY carefully closed the door and made her way toward's the blonde who was deep in thought while still staring at the prosthetic. Without saying a word Blake hugged Yang from behind and gave her a quick kiss to the back of the brawler's neck before nuzzling against her. "I'm here Yang."

At first Yang didn't move or say anything but after a minute or too Blake felt her wife's hand rest ontop of her's. "I know...Don't leave."

Blake held her tighter. "Never. Never again."

* * *

Meanwhile in Menagerie-

The sky was black as night time shrouded the island. The half destroyed moon was the only thing illuminating the sky. The town of Menagerie was up in flame's, bodies, blood, and weapon's littered the street. The sound of fighting was still going on.

Two survivors. Coco and Velvet Adel were running through the forest on the opposite side of the island. The rabbit girl was unconscious as the fashionista was carrying her piggy back style. Velvet's camera weapon was busted, her clothe's torn up and her left leg heavily wounded. Coco wasn't faring better.

" _This can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening!"_ The former leader of one of the strongest Team's to ever come out of Beacon has never felt so defeated. The entire island has been fighting a war all damn day long. She was so exhausted. She's running on adrenaline alone.

"Vel cu jetel!"

Coco stopped in her tracks when she saw three grimm Knight's appear in her path. "Fucking hell. How many of you are there?"

Before the knight's could attack two figure's zoomed by the wounded couple. Kali kicked the head of the one on the right snapping it's neck. While Ghira pounded the other two into the ground. The grimm started to evaporate into black smoke. Coco sighed in relief. "Thank's guy's."

Ghira who's chest was completely covered in wounds shook his head while panting. "Don't thank us yet... That fat bastard is still gunning for you."

Kali leaned against a nearby tree trying to catch her breath. Her clothe's in tatters. "We...Gave him the slip just in case you..Needed help. The boat isn't far...Just keep going...We'll keep holding him off."

The beret wearing girl still hated this idea. When the grimm started to attack the first thing they did was take out the dock's and communication's tower. These new type of grimm were very dangerous. They had incredible intelligence. The entire day was spent fighting them off. The island managed to put up a good fight but that guy. Gluttony was wiping them out with ease. When they knew defeat was imminent Ghira and Kali told the couple about an old boat dock on the other side of the island that they use when they want to spend some alone time.

The younger couple refused at first. Not wanting to abandon everyone here. But without outside aid they were all doomed. Plus someone needed to warn people about that orange haired man. The past two hour's have been nothing but fighting they're way to the dock. Velvet took a nasty blow to the leg and fainted. "Ok...I promise I'll be back before-"

"Coco look out!"

The ex leader cried out when a spike embedded into her side and something hard slammed into her from the right. Coco went flying and crashed into a tree while dropping Velvet and landed with a hard thud. Her aura now gone. Coco slowly looked up and sneered seeing the fat bastard looming over her still unconscious lover. "You." She seethed.

Ghira and Kali readied themselves to attack. "Get away from her! We'll be your opponent! Or are you really going to fight someone who can't even defend themselves?" Ghira taunted trying to get Gluttony's attention.

The big man grinned. "Fight? Oh no I am SO tired of that." He raised his weapon making the the three people gasp. "I'm over due for some dinner."

Coco screamed and watched in horror as Gluttony slammed his spiked hammer down on Velvet's hand. The unconscious girl immediately woke up with a painful scream. A spike was embedded into her hand. The big man ignored Coco's plea's and stomped on her forearm. He swiped his weapon to the side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Coco's entire body froze as she watched her sweet, kind and innocent lover get her hand just torn off. Then what happened next almost made everyone vomit.

Gluttony raised his weapon, Velvet's hand still attached to one of the spike's and lowered it to his mouth taking a bite from the flesh as if he was eating something off a stick. "Mmm. Would be better with stew."

Coco's entire world went still. The only thing her eye's were focused on was her lover who passed out again. The love of her life was just maimed and the one responsible was laughing about it. When reality kicked in. Coco saw nothing but red.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Gluttony looked over. But before he could blink a handbag was embedded into his face. Coco's entire body was glowing a faint white color, her's eye's glowing as well. Gluttony was sent flying through the forest dozen's and dozens of tree's toppled over as he crashed through ever single one. Then finally after about half a mile he landed with a big explosion of dust, dirt and forest debris.

Kali and Ghira stared in awe. Coco was panting the white glow slowly disappearing as she fell to one knee. "Vel...Velvet." She groaned as she willed herself to stand back up and walked over to her lover kneeling next to her. "I'm...So sorry." She cried.

The older couple knelt down next to them. Kali immediately ripping the sleeve to her uniform and wrapping it around the poor girls stub. Ghira put a hand on Coco's shoulder trying to get her attention. "Coco. Coco focus. Can you make it to the boat on your own?"

After swallowing down a few sob's she nodded.

"Good. Take Velvet and get out of here." He ordered.

Coco carefully picked Velvet up bridal style after Kali patched up her wound and her as close as possible. "Wh...What about you two?" The fashionista needed to hurry. She could feel herself about to pass out.

They Belladonna couple both smiled sadly. "We need to stay here. This is our home and our people. I know many of them managed to escape to the northern side of the island. We'll rally with them and figure thing's out from there." Kali answered. "Take care of yourself Coco."

Coco nodded slowly. "I...Will. I promise to...Bring help." She replied weakly between breaths.

Ghira stepped aside. "Now get moving."

Using every ounce of willpower she had left Coco made a mad dash past the couple and further into the forest. Wanting nothing more than to get the hell off this island.

...

Gluttony groaned as he slowly stood up, using his weapon to help himself up. "Damn. She threw one hell of a punch." He wiped away a little dribble of blood from under his mouth. "Guess it really was possible for Salem to lose to those sinner's." He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps. A grimm knight approached him and gave a chest salute. "What's the state of the city?"

"Hil ver tuk lop wello." The grimm answered.

Gluttony grinned. "Good. Round up anyone else you can."

"Fer tuk sukul?"

The orange haired man shook his head. "No. Just kill the warrior's. I have plans for the rest of them." When the knight walked away Gluttony looked up at the moon. "You might have escaped me for now. But I do love to work for my meal's."

* * *

Coco finally found the small lone dock with a small boat next to it. After placing her wounded lover gently in the boat she grabbed a few can's of gas and started it up. She flopped down on the bench and watched tiredly as the island grew smaller and smaller from veiw. " _You'll pay for this. I swear to dust you will pay."_

The fashionista laid herself down next to Velvet and snuggled against her. She passed out instantly.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed reading.**


End file.
